I Don't Love You
by Mrs.EleventhDoctor
Summary: This is especially written for Yume97! Please, Please, Please enjoy!


_I Don't Love You- A Leblanc X Logos One Shot_

"_Where is my Noojie Woojie? I just want him here." Leblanc whined on the edge of her bed. She had a hand to her heart and the other one to her stomach. Rubbing her belly she let tears fall from the corner of her eye. Her perfect body was becoming concave, slowly, but surely. She had told everyone to stay away from her room, she wasn't feeling well. It was the truth, she had been throwing up all morning. The tears became a steady stream and sobs bubbled over. She knew that it wasn't his. Nooj had been missing for quite some time, and during that time Leblanc wasn't exactly faithful. While Nooj was the only man she loved, and she was deeply worried about him, but that deep burn for passion she had couldn't be soothed. She yearned for a man's touch, she yearned for __**Nooj's **__touch, but his touch wasn't in reach. His touch was lost, he was disconnected from Spira, these thoughts ran through Leblanc's head as the father opened the door. Leblanc's head snapped toward his direction and jumped up. He was standing in the doorway in shock at his bosses appearance. Mascara mixed with tears was running down her angel soft cheeks, cheeks he wished he could caress once more._

"_Leblanc…" The tall man whispered as he tried to approach her. Startled, she stumbled backwards, but did not lose her balance._

"_Logos!" The blonde woman screeched at the top of her lungs, so loud that it hurt her head. "I told you to not disturb me! Now leave, leave immediately!" The words were left in the air, to settle in, and as time elapsed they stung Logos more and more. He took a step, but not in the direction Leblanc wanted him too. His heart was breaking and all he wanted was to sooth the woman he loved._

"_What's wrong dear?" He kept walking forward and she kept stumbling back. Leblanc shook her head and, without her consent, she broke out into tears. Her knees went we and she allowed herself to drop to her knees. Logos was by her side in a flash, petting her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. That only made her sobs louder and her tears come faster. Sweet nothings were for lovers, and if there was one thing she didn't want to be with Logos, it was lovers. She loved him, but not the way he loved her. Logos adored her, he would do anything for her, and he was in love with her, but she could not return his feelings._

"_I'm fine." Leblanc lied, even though it was obvious she wasn't. She didn't want to tell him what needed to be said. That she wasn't in love with him and that what they had done was a mistake, only the action of a sex crazed woman that wanted her lover back, from where ever he was. These words needed to be shared, but it was too hard to bring down her best friend like that. To tell him that she was only using him and nothing more. He continued what he was doing and it only made the next words harder. "Logos?" Not quite ready she prepared herself by grabbing his upper arm and looking him right in his little almond shaped eyes. Eyes that had seen every inch of her as they made passionate love. "I'm pregnant." Those small almond shaped eyes became wider than the moon. He stood up and took a step back from Leblanc. She held her arms out, not wanting the one thing she had left to leave her. "Please, don't go." Logos stayed still, not believe what he should have realized sooner. He had noticed a little bump and that she had been tired lately, but he just figured it was the depression. None of it had made sense, but it was the only explanation he had and didn't want to pry. But now every hope he had, every hope of his calls of love being answered were shattered. _

'_She's impregnated by Nooj.' Logos thought, his heart and lungs felt like they were being pressed between two walls. They felt like they were going to pop or be ripped out of his living body. That is how bad he felt. "I should go find Nooj and let him know." Logos started to walk out of the room, even though he didn't want to leave Leblanc, he wanted to have every moment he could with her, but not now. It was too unbearable._

"_Logos, stop!" Leblanc begged and when he was at the doorway he finally did. "Nooj is gone, you can't find him. But you don't need to." In shock Logos turned around as Leblanc got up. He rushed over to help her, but he was to late. They now stood face to face in an awkward silence, both blushing. Leblanc took a step back and crossed her arms. "It's not Nooj's." Leblanc announced as bluntly as she could. Logos felt relive, but then he wondered if that meant she was sleeping around more then he had thought._

"_Who's the father then?" He asked, wanting to know the answer, but not wanting to know at the same time. You could see her anger rising from a mile away. _

"_Who do you think? You imbecile! Do you think I just go around sleeping with every man I see?" Leblanc was yelling at the top of her lungs, her anger still rising. Of course this is not what he meant when he asked who the father was, he just didn't want to straight out say it was him. Leblanc reached for the bottle of perfume that was perched on her night stand, and with all her strength she chucked it at him. Logos barely missed it before it shattered on the wall behind him._

"_Now Leblanc." He tried to sooth her, not wanting her to hurt her or himself. He scrambled over to her and put his arms around her before she had a chance to object. She raised her tear stricken face and put her arms around him._

"_It's yours." Leblanc whispered softly, her throat hurt from her previous episode. The tears started to stream down her face again._

"_Shh, shh." Logos wiped away the tears and lowered his head, taking a big risk. But Leblanc raised her head and met his lips. They kissed like that until Leblanc's sobs took over again._

"_I don't love you."_

"_I know." Logos put a hand on her head and brought it to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked it like before. "I know."_


End file.
